


No Such Thing As Too Much

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skinny Dipping, young virrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "It's just a friendly offer."





	No Such Thing As Too Much

Viren enjoyed many things about traveling to the Banther Lodge with Harrow and his family. Being away from the bustle of court life gave them more time to spend together, without the pressure of so many responsibilities. The library was unimpressive, but adequate for a short stay, and the surrounding woods provided potion ingredients and excellent picnic locations. He liked swimming in the river, too.

But not everything was to his liking. The fact that the prince's customary training group had been left behind meant that Viren was regularly dragged into playing a supporting role in sparring practice. That, too, had its advantages, but on sweltering days like this one they didn't outweigh his overall desire to avoid intense exercise in the glaring sun.

As soon as Harrow and the guards let him, he slipped away to the river and out of his sweaty clothes. He hung the garments on a branch, hoping they would air out a bit, and slid into the cool water with a contented sigh. He swam around some, reflecting that next time he should try to convince Harrow to do more swimming and less running as part of his workout. There were boats further downstream, and rowing was good exercise too. Here in the swimming area there was a raft anchored in the middle of a shady cove with reeds lining the curved bank. Viren was contemplating swimming out to it when the sound of someone approaching led him to hide in the shadows.

"Viren, are you here?" Harrow came to the shore and waded into the water with his clothes on, making Viren hesitate to reveal his naked presence, but after a few moments he called back.

"Yes..."

"Alright. I thought you would be, but I can hardly see you."

"Why do you have your clothes on?"

"Oh, well, I thought if I just got them wet then it would rinse the nasty sweat out of them... or something. I guess I didn't think it through, because they're too heavy and now I won't have anything dry to put on to go back later for lunch. He waded out again and started stripping off his soggy pants and tunic.

"Maybe if I wring them out and hang them on this branch in the sun and stay here for a while they'll dry enough?"

Harrow dove into the water and splashed toward the raft. He circled it once, as Viren swam to meet him, then hauled himself out to sit on the smooth-sanded planks. 

"You should join me for some sunbathing." The glare of sunlight off the water blinded Viren when it flashed in his eyes, but Harrow's smile seemed just as dazzling. Water streamed over his body, the droplets glistening against the deep, warm brown of his skin, and highlighting every curve of muscle. 

Viren clung to the edge of the raft, chewing his lip in indecision. The pleasantly-cool water lapping against his shoulders was doing nothing to discourage the persistent erection he always seem to develop when Harrow was nearby, being alarmingly handsome in his direction. Without the shield of clothing, there seemed to be no way to avoid embarrassment or shame if he chose to seek the pleasure of the prince's company.

But then Harrow offered him a hand up, so Viren awkwardly climbed onto the raft to sit beside him.

"I didn't realize it would be quite so hot today! Was it this hot earlier when you..." Viren had been trying to arrange his legs in some position that would conceal his groin without awkwardly drawing attention, but when Harrow's sentence trailed off he looked up. Harrow quickly looked away, and Viren knew he had noticed. He could feel his cheeks heating with a blush in response to the humiliation.

"Is this why you didn't want to come out of the water?" 

Viren nodded, miserable.

"Don't worry about it. Or take care of it so you're comfortable. If you want, um... I could help."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! It's just a friendly offer."

"And how many of your other friends have taken you up on it?"

"What other friends, Viren? It's just you."

Viren was having difficulty comprehending Harrow's words, or much of anything, with his heart racing and blood rushing in his ears, and... elsewhere. But the reminder of where they would always stand with each other helped him regain enough equilibrium to at least respond.

"Oh. I think we shouldn't. Because I would... like it too much."

"What? How is that possible?" Harrow's grin was only gently teasing, but still nearly unbearable.

"Because... I like you too much."

"You can't." Of course. Viren would never get the last word, even on his own feelings. They would argue constantly until they drew their final breaths, hopefully together.

"Harrow, I..."

"You cannot possibly like me too much." Harrow leaned over and wrapped Viren in a tight embrace that was damp and strange and wonderful. "And you can't like me more than I like you!" 

Viren opened his mouth to... argue, he supposed, but he wasn't sure this was the sort of contest you were supposed to try to win, so he shut it again, just in time for Harrow's lips to press insistently against his.

Surprised but ecstatic, Viren kissed back, devouring the sweet touch of Harrow's lips, slightly chilled from the water, and the gentle scrape of his beard. He squirmed delightedly in the prince's embrace, until he was perched half on Harrow's lap and neither of them was quite comfortable. Harrow eased them down gently to to lie together. The sun-drenched wood was almost too hot at first, but it cooled quickly and Viren's mind had other things to focus on.

Their kisses grew deeper, tongues slipping past lips to explore and taste. Viren moaned softly, arching back, and Harrow tenderly kissed his soft throat. Viren whimpered and surged against him, his stiff cock pressing against Harrow's thigh. Harrow's hand caressed Viren's chest, strong fingers pinching ever-so-softly at his nipple before stroking down his flank and gripping his hip.

"Viren, do you want me... to touch you?"

"Yes! Please..."

Harrow smiled and kissed every part of Viren's face. Viren took Harrow’s hand and kissed the knuckles, then the palm. When he let go Harrow picked up where he had left off, stroking from Viren's hip down over the curve of one cheek, then slowly up the soft expanse of his inner thigh to the nest of wiry curls at the base of his cock. Viren trembled, breath coming in gasps. Harrow watched his face as he slowly moved his loosely curled fingers along the shaft.

"Alright?"

"Yes."

Harrow squeezed the shaft, brushing his thumb over the ridge behind the head, and Viren jerked against him with a groan. Harrow claimed his mouth again. He pushed his knee between Viren's legs and Viren shifted to spread them wider, clenching around Harrow's thigh. Harrow rolled Viren gently onto his back, moving his hand in steady strokes of slowly building intensity. Viren's hands gripped Harrow's shoulders, then slid down the curve of his back, coming to rest on his ass, urging him on with gentle squeezes.

The kiss was finally broken so they could breathe. Between gasps and moans, Viren spilled out murmured words. "You... like this... so good... feels perfect..." He slipped into whispers, and then nothing but harsh, shuddering breaths. 

"Close?"

Viren's only answer was a slight nod. His eyes were unfocused. He cried out softly and came, his pulsing cock nestled between their bellies as Harrow withdrew his hand. 

Harrow lay down and Viren winced as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes again. 

"Thank you."

Harrow chuckled. "You're welcome! Do you want to... return the favor?"

"I... truly I think I would prefer... watching you."

Harrow looked at Viren for a long moment, as though considering his answer. Viren shifted nervously.

"Is that alright?"

Harrow nodded. "Yes. Whatever you want. I'm just... not used to having an audience..." Something occurred to him. "Do you always talk like that when you..."

Viren shook his head. "I don't have anyone to talk to! I'm not quiet though... I have to wait til there's no one around. But sometimes I have dreams and they seem so real and I guess I'm loud..."

"Is that what happened last week when I came to your room to see what woke you up but you were just talking in your sleep and when I woke you you told me not to come bother you again?

"I think... yes. That was embarrassing. Less so in hindsight now, I suppose... Why were you asking?"

"I just... really liked hearing you."

Viren couldn't remember another day when he'd had so many occasions to blush. 

A concern crossed his mind. "Is someone going to come looking for you?"

Harrow shrugged. "They shouldn't. I told them I'd be back for lunch. So I guess we shouldn't stay too much longer..." He leaned in for another kiss, then rested his head on one bent arm, closed his eyes, and began stroking his cock. Viren propped his head up with one arm to watch.

As always, his prince was a glorious sight to behold, devastatingly handsome at rest or in motion. Harrow's tightly muscled arm flexed as the hand between his legs moved lower, sweeping over his balls and teasingly caressing his upper thighs. Beads of precum adorned the tip of his proud erection, with more seeping out to slick his fingers as he thrust urgently into his hand.

Sweat beaded on Harrow's chest, dampening the sparse dark hair, and Viren couldn't resist the urge to touch. Harrow's eyes opened and he cocked a questioning eyebrow.

Viren licked his lips. "I might be... changing my mind a bit..."

Harrow grinned. "Audience participation is welcome."

Viren slid his fingers down the prince's sweat-slicked chest and belly, then fondled his balls and gently kneaded the area behind. Harrow moaned appreciatively.

Viren gave in to the impulse to taste, licking and nipping at Harrow's chest. When his lips grazed a nipple Harrow yelped softly, so he licked it more purposefully and was rewarded with choked wail as Harrow desperately fucked his own fist.

"Close?"

"Aah… yes… nnnghh"

V leaned his head on Harrow's shoulder. Harrow stretched his arm and slipped his hand into Viren's hair. Viren whispered against his ear, "Harrow... it's so good... to taste you."

Harrow's grip on Viren's hair tightened briefly, skirting the edge of pain. He came with a loud, helpless groan. All of his lower body convulsed in rhythm with each spurting wave of climax and Viren savored the breathtaking spectacle.

Afterward Harrow lay still, wearing a dazed expression. He made few attempts to speak before finally whispering, "I've never felt anything like this."

Viren smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do."


End file.
